


Look Past Your Judgement

by nauticalneptune



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Red's POV how she feels about Gobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Past Your Judgement

All the times we’ve talked and played in the rock  
Although it may not seem like it, it really means a lot  
I know I can be bossy but I love to sing and dance  
And I’d love to go exploring if you’d give me a chance

I know I say your postcards are not legit.  
But that’s just me playing hard to get  
I find them a neat little gem  
And I love it when you read them

I’ll admit I get jealous when you give others attention  
By now you should know, I shouldn’t have to mention  
That my feelings for you are only getting stronger  
And I don’t think I can wait any longer

But you don’t seem to get it, you judge too much  
You take your judgmental eye and use it as a crutch  
You see what you see and you look no more  
Finding who someone really is, is too much of a chore

I’m starting to sound like Mokey, this is just strange  
And I want you to know so much more than my name  
Music grows in the rose and love grows in the heart  
You have yet to realize this, and you think you’re so smart

So please look past your judgment, look into my eyes  
And realize exactly what I’m feeling inside  
I’m waiting patiently as possible for the words I love you  
But it’s so hard to wait when I feel the way I do

Take me exploring, take me to your cave  
Take me wherever, I promise I’ll behave  
I want to go where you go and be where you are  
I want you to serenade me with your guitar

I can no longer do it on my own; I need you  
You know what they say; it takes two  
I really think we should be together  
Together for always, and always forever

Gobo Fraggle, you listen to me  
This is how it ought to be  
Please give me a chance and you will see  
That we are really meant to be


End file.
